A Succession of Inopportune Goings On
by Kurt.Hummel.Anderson
Summary: A.K.A. A Series of Unfortunate Events Three months after the initial "Kliss" everything is perfect in the lives of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson... Until a series of unfortunate events is set in motion... Rated 'M' for Mature themes, Language, and Smut
1. Chapter 1 and a half

(CLaDOA.N: I wasn't actually planning on leaving you hanging there for that long, even if no one got it [though I would have been terribly disappointed in you all]. *wink* regardless I beg your forgiveness, I promise I'll not make you two weeks between updates. Though as many of you know I have been extremely busy for the past while, and had a short stint at the hospital, I'll do better from now on, forgive me?)

Where we left off last time:

Suddenly the soft doe-eyed look vanished from the hazel ones he was staring into, before he could even begin to figure out what was wrong, the boy beside him shouted, "Kurt look out!" and pointed in front of them. Kurt whipped around and looked at where his boyfriend (even in that moment the thought of how lucky he was to call the boy beside him that flickered through his mind) was pointing. Kurt let out a high-pitched squeak of a scream as he registered what was in front of them…

Chapter 2

A huge Mack truck was speeding straight toward them. In that instant everything came back all at once, they were driving down the highway, on their way to dinner in honour of their three month anniversary. Kurt had (once again) let himself get distracted by the boy in the passenger seat, and had drifted into oncoming traffic. Kurt quickly corrected his steering, and guided his Lincoln Navigator back into the right lane of traffic with a slight jerk, missing the oncoming truck by mere inches.

He pulled off to the side of the road and skidded to a stop on the gravel of the shoulder, turning to look at the terrified boy beside him before pulling him into a tight hug, a little tighter perhaps than he meant, his fear and relief flowing into it. He hid the tears in his eyes against his boyfriend's shoulder, but his own shaking shoulders gave him away.

"Kurt? Are you crying?" Kurt tried to stop the flow of tears before his boyfriend could see, but it was no use. He was aware when the body he was holding move gently away, but not far enough away to make Kurt break the embrace, he felt a tender hand caress his cheek and stopped at his chin. He opened his still watery eyes and looked at the lovely boy who was gazing at him, "I mean, I know we almost died and all, but you- we're okay, and that's all that matters." He gently drew Kurt's face toward his with hand, and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Kurt kissed him back tenderly, moving his hand from where it was around his boyfriend's waist up his back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The taste and feel of the boy he felt so deeply for assured him that they truly were still alive, and that no harm had befallen them. Kurt couldn't begin to imagine what he would have done had he been the reason for anything dreadful happening to the young man in the passenger seat. But then again, right now he couldn't imagine much, the lips pressed against his own nearly always made all other thought near impossible.

All too soon, for Kurt anyway, the kiss was broken. "We should probably get back on the road, it's kind of dangerous to be parked on the side of the highway," the boy next to him said as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard, seeing that it was six fifteen he added "and our reservations are for six-thirty… Not that I want to speed or anything we don't need to get in an accident on our three month anniversary." The last part was a joke but regardless Kurt didn't let the needle on the speedometer get above fifty the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, after they parked, Kurt flipped down his visor and opened the mirror checking to make sure that his hair was still perfect. His boyfriend used this opportunity to quickly jump out of the car and run around to the driver side to open the door for Kurt. He got there just as Kurt flipped the visor closed and undid his seatbelt. The young gentleman opened the door and held out his hand to help Kurt out, flashing him a beaming smile and tipping his head in the slightest of bows.

Kurt let out a soft giggle as he reached out and took the offered hand before jumping down from the drivers' seat. "It appears that chivalry isn't quite dead after all, my knight in shining armour," Kurt said as he gave his knight a peck on the cheek. Kurt locked his Navigator before pocketing his keys and leading his boyfriend towards the entrance of the restaurant, smiling at him and giving the boys hand a loving squeeze. The boy returned the squeeze and a quick smile before dropping Kurt's hand.

A flash of disappointment went across Kurt's face wondering why he'd let go, at first he thought his boyfriend didn't want to be seen walking into a restaurant holding his hand. The disappointment quickly turned to relief and slight embarrassment as the boy he loved loped ahead a pulled the door open, giving him a deep bow and gesturing inside with and overly dramatic sweep of his arm. "My dear, you've just been promoted from Knight in Shining Armour, to Sapp."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"A Succession of Inopportune Goings-on/p 


End file.
